Secret Roommate
by 7teenKing
Summary: Jongin terus digoda seorang yeoja polos. What will happen? PWP;GS!; JONGIN x SEHUN ; KaiHun


**Title : Secret Roomate**

 **Cast : Jongin x Someone**

 **Warning [!] GenderSwitch, PWP, aneh, abal, gaje**

 **Summary : i dont know. Just read it hahaha**

 **A/N : Ini adalah REMAKE dari komik Secret Roomate karya Yamabuki Mook. Kebetulan nemu dan pengen remake. Jujur saja ini remake yang pertama, jadi saya tahu pasti banyak kekurangan dalam ff ini, apalagi ini dari komik yang nghh shh ah, saya jadi nggk tahan sendiri hahaha. Ada beberapa adegan yang saya tambahi dan saya kurangi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING GUYS '-')/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Italic means flashback_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Cpkk ckpk mphhh hahh"

. .

Yeoja berambut pirang itu terus saja melakukan hal sama pada benda yang mengacung tegak di depannya. Menghiraukan eskpresi wajah namja di depannya. Namja itu hanya memandang yeoja itu dengan tatapan datarnya. Ruang ganti itu terlalu sepi untuk adegan tidak senonoh yang sedang dilakukan mereka berdua. Jemari lentik yeoja itu terlalu terampil memainkan benda di tangannya.

"Does it feel good , Jongin-ah?" yeoja itu bersuara sambil mendongakkan wajahnya kearah namja didepannya.

Jongin menatap yeoja didepannya dengan datar. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanyanya.

"ah... eung itu..."

"WOAH, DADAMU SANGAT BESAR KYUNGSOO YA!" suara cempreng Baekhyun menginterupsi jawaban yeoja didepan yang sedang berjongkok didepan Jongin. Sepertinya mereka tidak sadar bahwa ada Jongin dan yeoja lain di tempat itu

"HEY! DADAMU JUGA BESAR PABBO! PERGI SANA! JANGAN MENYENTUH MILIKKU SEMBARANGAN!"

"KITA KAN SAMA SAMA PEREMPUAN! YAK KEMARI, AKU INGIN MENGUKUR DADAMU PORORO!"

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun masih saja berdebat tidak penting tentang dada siapa yang lebih besar. Membuat Jongin hanya melongo melihat adegan tidak penting itu. Dia terlalu takjub dengan spesies aneh seperti Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Para yeoja sangat suka melakukan hal itu, tetapi, kupikir tidak masalah melakukan hal itu dengan namja. Itu sama saja"

Jongin menoleh kearah yeoja didepannya. Wajah sayu kemerahaan dan bibirnya yang digigit membuat Jongin harus menelan ludahnya. Dan bagaimana mungkin yeoja didepannya mengatakan hal gila seperti itu.

 _Ingatan Jongin terlempar pada suatu memori dimana yeoja didepannya tidak sengaja menyentuh bagian privatnya saat jam olah raga dan dengan polosnya mengatakan._

' _Wah, penismu ereksi Jongin'. Holly crap, Jongin semakin hard saat itu dan tentu saja dia kabur menyelamatkan wajahnya yang memerah._

 _Bahkan kejadian itu terulang lagi dan yang lebih parah adalah yeoja itu memelorotkan celananya sembali menatap dengan tatapan polos pada penisnya yang menjulang tinggi. Tangannya juga mengelus dan menekan penisnya sampai precumnya keluar. Benar benar sialan._

' _jadi seperti ini bentuk penis, wahh ini sangat lembut Jongin'_

 _Yeoja itu bahkan tersenyum dengan polos sembari meremas kebanggaan Jongin, membuat pemiliknya hanya bisa mematung menatap lapar pada yeoja didepannya itu._

' _Aku dengar kalau akan terasa lebih enak jika dimasukkan kedalam mulut, benarkah Jongin?'_

 _.Sial. Bagaimana mungkin yeoja didepannya bertanya dengan puppy eyes menggemaskan sembari mengemut ujung penisnya. Hormon sialan! Tolong jauhkan Jongin dari makhluk polos didepannya. Jongin mati matian menggigit bibirnya agar tidak mendesah saat itu. Dia belum berniat untuk memperawani yeoja didepannya itu sekarang._

"Jadi penismu bisa ereksi sebesar ini Jongin? Bukankah sakit jika kau menahannya seperti ini?"

Yeoja itu kembali menghisap penis Jongin sembari melontarkan pertanyaan seperti barusan. Tenggorokannya terasa kering untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Yeoja itu itu mulai memaju mundurkan pelan kepalanya sambil menjilati penis Jongin dengan lidahnya. Membuat Jongin mendesah lirih.

"shhh.. mphhh..cpkkk" suara hisapan itu bergema dengan keras.

Jongin meremas surai pirang didepannya. Persetan dengan yeoja didepannya. Nafsunya sudah diubun ubun. Jongin ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya menghantam kerongkongan yeoja didepannya. Pelepasannya sudah dekat dan ...

"SEHUNNNNNNN ARGHHH"

Memuntahkan spermanya di wajah sayu Sehun, si yeoja pirang..

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya disamping yeoja pirang yang tertidur memunggungi dirinya. Matanya belum ingin tidur mengingat kejadian di ruang ganti tadi dengan Sehun, yeoja disampingnyaitu.

Yah, Sehun adalah roomatenya di asrama. Entah setan apa yang memerangkap dalam diri kepala sekolah dan membuatnya harus sekamar dengan Sehun yang notabene adalah seorang yeoja 17 tahun yang polos. Walaupun Sehun sudah sering diracuni oleh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sehingga menodai kepolosannya. Jongin bingung harus bersyukur atau bersedih.

"eunggg Jongin? Kau belum tidur?"

Sehun menaruh kepalanya di bahu Jongin. Dan beralih menindih tubuh Jongin. Mata sayunya mengerjab pelan dan otomatis Jongin harus terlentang. Ini benar benar membangkitkan gairah jongin. Bagaimana tidak. Mata sayu, dan wajah memerah. Hollyshit.

"Kau ereksi lagi Jongin? Padahal aku sudah memblowjobmu tadi siang"

Tangan Sehun mengeluarkan penis Jongin yang sudah hard dari sarangnya. Bodohnya Jongin tidak tahu kapan tangan itu masuk dan sudah mengurut kejantanannya. Bahkan Sehun sudah merangkak mendekati penisnya dan menjulurkan lidahnya menjilat penisnya.

"Se-Sehun.. a-apa yang kau.. AHHH"

Sehun menjilat twinsballnya dan mengemutnya pelan membuat Jongin menjerit nikmat. Sialan. Darimana si Polos Sehun mempelajari hal seperti ini. Bahkan jilatan pada penis miliknya benar benar seperti seorang pro. Jongin hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya.

Sehun melepaskan jilatannya pada penis Jongin. Membuat pemilik penis itu mendesah kecewa. Namun pandangan Jongin membulat ketika Sehun duduk diatas pahanya. Mata polosnya mengerjab imut.

"Aku tahu kau sudah lama ingin melihat ini Jongin"

Sehun perlahan membuka resleting jaket rillakuma yang dipakainya. Wajah polosnya benar benar tidak cocok dengan tingkahnya yang bitchy seperti ini. Jongin menelan ludahnya menatap belahan dada Sehun yang besar dan menggiurkan. Dada yang selalu mebayang di balik seragam ketat milik Sehun kini terpampang didepannya.

"Kau suka Jongin-ahhh?"

Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk kaku. Sial. Tangannya gatal untuk menyentuh gundukan besar dengan puting merah muda didepannya. Sehun tersenyum manis dan tangannya kembali menangkup penis Jongin yang mengeluarkan precum.

"Aku harus melanjutkan pekerjaanku yang tertunda Jongin, sabar ya?"

Sehun menunjukkan eye smilenya sambari tengkurap didepan penisnya.

'sial, dadanya terasa lembut di pahaku' inner Jongin berteriak kesenangan merasakan lembutnya dada Sehun yang kenyal. Tangannya meremas rambut Sehun yang kembali memblowjob penisnya. Sehun menggigiti ujung penis Jongin, menghisap precum yang keluar dan membasahi dadanya dengan itu.

'Se..Sehun-ah.. shithhh"

Wajah Sehun memerah mendengar Jongin mendesahkan namanya. Tangannya bergerak menekan kedua payudara sintalnya dan menangkup penis Jongin diantaranya. Membuat penis Jongin terasa hangat dan semakin hard.

Sehun menaik turunkan dadanya , membuat Jongin kelimpungan dengan rasa nikmat dari dada yang menjepit penisnya itu. Sehun akan menghisap penis Jongin saat ujung penis itu menyentuh bibirnya. Sehun bisa merasakan penis Jongin semakin membesar dan membuat Sehun semakin giat menggesekkan dadanyaa.

'SRET'

Sehun tersentak kaget Jongin meraih pantat sintal miliknya, menarik tubuh ramping itu sehingga dadanya dan dada Sehun bersentuhan. Posisi Sehun yang menungging memudahkan Jongin untuk melepas celana Sehun.

'Persetan dengan perawan, aku sudah tidak tahan' batin Jongin.

Tangannya sibuk meremasi pantat Sehun dan sesekali memukulnya pelan.

"Ahhh.. Jo..Jonginghhh"

Sehun memekik pelan saat Jongin merubah posisinya menjadi diatas Sehun. Jongin mengelus kewanitaan Sehun dengan jarinya, mencari kiltoris Sehun sambil menciumi paha dalam Sehun. Jarinya melebarkan kewanitaan Sehun yang masih rapat, menghirup aroma yang membuat penis Jongin berkedut pelan.

"aku sudah menahan untuk tidak menyentuhmu Sehun-ah, dan sekarang aku sudah tidak tahan"

Jongin menjilati kewanitaan Sehun sambil memijatnya pelan. Melesakkan lidahnya menginvasi liang kewanitaan Sehun yang rapat. Membuat Sehun mendesah pasrah. Dirinya belum pernah merasaan seseorang menyentuh bahkan menjilati tempat pribadinya itu.

"Lihat Sehun, kau bahkan sudah sangat basah" Jongin menggigit pelan klitoris Sehun. Membuat yeoja dibawahnya itu melengkungkan badannya.

"eunghhh Jongin.. rasanya aneh... ahhh"

Sehun meremas rambut Jongin menerima serangan nikmat di kewanitaannya. Kepalanya terasa pening merasakan jilatan Jongin. Jongin menegakkan badannya kemudian menatap Sehun yang kepayahan menghadapi siksaan nikmat darinya.

Jongin tersenyum miring. Tangannya sibuk melebarkan paha Sehun.

"Lakukanhhh lakukanhh Jongin ahh, masuki aku dengan penismu"

"I do"

'JLEB'

Tatapan sayu Sehun barusan berganti dengan matanya yang melotot saat Jongin dengan sekali hentak melesakkan penisnya yang sudah mengacung tegak itu. Sehun menjerit. Rasanya sakit sekali saat penis Jongin merobek keperawanannya.

Jongin mendesah lega. Rasanya kewanitaan Sehun yang rapat membungkus miliknya dengan ketat. Rasanya seperti berada disurga. Licin, hangat, dan ketat. Sial. Pinggulnya benar benar ingin menghujam kewanitaan Sehun dengan brutal. Jongin menatap wajah Sehun. Mengelus keningnya.

"kau baik baik saja?"

"shhh j-Jongin . sedikit sakit, eungg aku bisa merasakannya di bawah perutku.. emm.. penismu disana"

Wajah Sehun kembali memerah saat mengatakan hal itu. Jongin tersenyum iblis menatap Sehun. Dia mengeluarkan penisnya, hingga ujungnya saja yang tertanam di kewanitaan Sehun. Dan kembali mendorongnya masuk.

"AHHHH.."

Gotcha. Jongin menghentakkan penisnya menghujam kewanitaan Sehun. Liang itu meremas milik Jongin terlalu kuat dan rapat, membuat keduanya merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada duanya. Jongin meremas pantat Sehun dan mendudukkannya untk mengganti posisi.

"ahh.. Jonginhhh.. shhh aughh"

"Shit.. so tight hun-a"

Kejantanannya keluar masuk lubang Sehun dengan brutal. Menghasilkan desahan dan hawa panas dikamar mereka. Tidak memperdulikan waktu , hanya butuh pelepasan untuk nafsu yang sudah diujung tanduk.

"ahh, deeperhhh Jongin.. ahhh ohhh"

Jongin semakin melesakkan miliknya menyentuh ujung liang kewanitaan Sehun mebuat yeoja di atasnya itu mendesah nikmat dan tentu saja itu berdampak pada penisnya yang semakin diremas.

"Ride me Sehun" bisik Jongin.

Giliran Sehun yang menghentakkan pinggulnya diatas Jongin. Membuat dadanya berguncang seirama dengan gerakan pinggulnya. Jongin menangkup dada milik Sehun dan menjepit puting kemerahan yang sudah menegang itu. Mengemutnya dengan brutal dan sesekali mengigitnya.

"shhh jangan digigit Jonginhhhh AHHHHHHH"

Jongin dengan sengaja menumbuk sweetspot Sehun. Membuat yeoja diatasnya orgasme seketika. Sehun ambruk didada Jongin. Nafasnya memburu setelah pelepasannya yang pertama. Jongin bisa merasakan cairan cinta Sehun yang merembes hangat melewati penisnya. Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya dan membalikkan badan sehingga menungging.

'PLAK'

'PLAK'

Jongin menampar pantat Sehun. Membuat Sehun memekik kesakitan dan keenakan.

"Kau orgasme duluan Sehun-ah, terima hukumanmu" Jongin mengembangkan senyum mengerikan miliknya.

'JLEB'

"Ahhh.. Jonginhhhhh... ughh fill me with yourhhh semen.. nghhhh"

Jongin menggerakkan pinggulnya kembali dengan cepat. Dan Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan dengan gerakan Jongin. Membuat mereka mendesah nikmat.

"Closehhh... argh SEHUNNNNNN"

Jongin membenamkan penisnya dikewanitaan Sehun dan melepaskan benihnya di rahim menggulingkan tubuhnya disamping Sehun yang terengah engah. Dia melepaskan penisnya yang masih tertanam di kewanitaan Sehun.

Tangannya membalik tubuh Sehun, menatap wajah sayu dan memerah milik Sehun. Mengecup bahu yeoja didepannya. Sehun mengelus rambut Jongin sembari menatap polos wajah didepannya. Tangan nakal Jongin kembali menangkup payudara Sehun. Bibirnya memanggut bibir Sehun, memberikan ciuman terimakasih.

"Sehun... aku..."

"kenapa Jongin?"

"Ronde kedua ya?"

Sehun mengerjabkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"ahhh, Jongin ughh, di emut saja, jangan digigit"

Sehun menggeplak kepala Jongin. Kancing seragam bagian atasnya terbuka lebar dengan bra yang menggantung di perutnya. Jongin sedang sibuk menyusu pada Sehun. Mengabaikan keadaan perpustakaan yang sepi.

"shhh, ahhh jo-Jonginhh," Sehun mengambil tangan Jongin dan menaruhnya didepan celana dalam miliknya "ini basah, ughh rasanya tidak enakhh"

Jongin tersenyum mesum.

"Ayo ke kamar Sehun," bisik Jongin "Aku juga tidak tahan"

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

a/n : panas nggk? ENGGK? Wahhh okelah. Yang ronde ronde selanjutnya silahkan dibayangkan sendiri yak wkwkwk. So REVIEW GUYS! Thanks muah


End file.
